In the utilization of mailer type business forms it is often desirable to include a reply piece with the form, and be able to simplex print the form with variable indicia. It is also desirable to make the mailer as simple and inexpensive as possible, such as formed from a single sheet of paper.
All of the above features are provided in the mailer type business form intermediate, and mailer type business form produced from the intermediate, according to the present invention. By providing a return postcard in one of the panels of the intermediate, and by providing a window in another of the panels which overlies a portion of the postcard on which the outgoing addressee's name may be variably printed, using a single sheet of paper about 14 inches by 81/2 inches and having a weight that will travel through postal sorters without problems, an effective mailer with reply piece is provided. It has been demonstrated that the more a recipient of a mail piece needs to fill out the less likely he or she will complete the reply piece. Therefore by imaging the recipient's (outgoing addressee) name on the postcard, and by providing check-off indicia on the postcard, the reply piece can be filled out and returned with as little effort as possible, optimizing the probability that it will be returned. The mailer type business form according to the present invention is preferably formed by C-folding, although Z-folded or double folded constructions are also possible.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a business form intermediate is provided comprising the following components: A quadrate sheet of paper having first and second faces, substantially parallel top and bottom edges, and substantially parallel first and second side edges substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom edges. At least first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the top and bottom edges, and defining the sheet into at least first, second and third panels, the first panel disposed between the top edge and the first fold line, and the second panel disposed between the first and third panels. First and second lines of weakness extending substantially parallel to the side edges and adjacent thereto, and defining first and second tear-off strips. Adhesive patterns disposed in the first and second tear-off strips for holding the panels together when the sheet is folded about the fold lines. A postcard defined by postcard-defining lines of weakness formed in one of the second and third panels and comprising first and second faces corresponding to the sheet first and second faces. The postcard second face having reply address indicia imaged thereon, and having an area for outgoing address indicia on the first face thereof. And, a window formed in the first panel in alignment with the outgoing address indicia area when the panels are folded about the fold lines.
At some stage the business form intermediate is simplex printed to provide outgoing addressee (variable) indicia on the outgoing address indicia area. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the postcard is formed in the third panel, and the window and the outgoing address area become aligned when the sheet is C-folded about the first and second fold lines. For simplicity the window typically comprises a die cut-out, although it may have a glassine patch, or it may be formed in a transparentized section of the first panel instead of using a die cut-out. In the preferred embodiment the adhesive patterns are preferably pressure activated cohesive such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,464 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), and tacking pressure activated cohesive is also typically and preferably formed on the third panel first face and adjacent the second fold line and on the first panel first face adjacent the top edge, and exterior of the postcard. Preferably check-off indicia is provided on the postcard first face, and so that the postcard will pass through conventional postage sorting equipment a sheet of paper from which the intermediate is made typically comprises about 38 pound Mead or 80 pound Tag stock, or other conventional postcard stock. The sheet is typically approximately 14.times.8.5 inches, although it may have lesser dimensions if the C-folding is eccentric and/or if the postcard is made slightly smaller.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following components: At least first, second and third paper plies each having a top face and a bottom face, top and bottom edges, and first and second side edges. Aligned tear-off strips formed in the plies by lines of weakness. Adhesive patterns holding the plies together at the tear-off strips. The second ply top face adjacent the first ply bottom face, and the second ply bottom face adjacent the third ply top face. A postcard defined by postcard-defining lines of weakness formed in the second ply and comprising top and bottom faces corresponding to the second ply top and bottom faces. The postcard bottom face having reply address indicia imaged thereon, and having outgoing address indicia on the top face thereof. And, a window formed in the first ply in alignment with the outgoing address indicia.
The nature of the window, and the adhesive, preferably is as described above. Tacking pressure sensitive cohesive is preferably provided for holding the first and second plies together adjacent the top edges thereof, and exterior of the postcard. The postcard preferably includes check-off indicia on the top face thereof, and the first and second ply bottom edges are preferably formed by a first fold in a sheet of paper and the second and third ply top edges are formed by a second fold in a sheet of paper, the sheet preferably having the weight set forth above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective mailer type business form intermediate, and business form made therefrom, which have optimum probability of a recipient returning the reply postcard, and are simple and easy to use, and inexpensive to produce. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.